


Once Upon a Time, There Were Demigods in Storybrooke

by Irondemigod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, eventual robin hood/regina mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondemigod/pseuds/Irondemigod
Summary: The Seven get sucked into the Enchanted Forest on a quest and Percy/Hook is the only one who knows what is going on (out of the seven) and that Annabeth/Emma is the only one who can help the Enchanted Forest.its better than the description i swear





	1. Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I am basically taking what i have from Wattpad and putting it here because I dont really like wattpad anymore and im on here more often. I have quite a lot done so far so the updates might not be as slow as you would expect but once i reach the end of what i have its going to be super slow.

"Storybrooke? What's Storybrooke?" Asked Leo. I was frozen, staring at Chiron. Did he say.... Storybrooke?! I had no intention of going back there, especially not with Annabeth and my friends. "Storybrooke, Maine is a town that protects people like you. However, they are in grave danger and need your help. Thus why you are going there." Chiron explains. After a few more minutes, everyone starts filing out of the big house to pack but I stay behind. "...Chiron? Do we have to go? Can't you find other people to go on the quest?" I ask him. Chiron gives a strange look and shakes his head. "You are the best candidates for this quest. I understand you're apprehensive about flying, but it's only 2 hrs. You'll be fine." "Well, I know it's not that long of a flight, but that's not what this issue is." I say, and reluctantly explained my situation to him. "I can't say I can help you all that much", Chiron tells me, "but I can tell you that I can try to give you advice when you need it." I nod and walk back to my cabin. When I get there, I make sure nobody is watching as I pack my bag. I packed some clothes into my bag along with things I might need there, but I put my hook in the middle of my clothes just in case I need it. You can never be to sure with Storybrooke. I climb into bed, turn off the light, and think about the days ahead.


	2. Killian

*Flashback*

"Why can't you just let it go Regina? We all let go of the fact that you tried to kill us multiple times! As well as the fact that you are responsible for us being in Storybrooke in the first place. I don't understand what I did that was so bad to you that you can't forgive me for being a villain IN THE PAST! I never tried to kill any of you! I actually tried to help you! Multiple times!" I cry, trying to reason with the Mayor.

"It's not about a single action that you have done, but rather a string of actions. You might be a hero right now, but what's stopping you from being a villain tomorrow? Anyone can strike up a deal with you, offer you Gold's head, and you would be against us in a heartbeat! I can't let that happen, Killian, I hope you understand." Regina turned and walked into her kitchen without another word.

I try to figure out what to say that would make her believe me and not lock me up on my ship without any visitors, but I just couldn't find the words.

"I'm taking a walk. If you need me, I'm sure you can find a spell to find me." I say, walking out of the house.

I start walking down the pitch-black street and debate what I wanted to tell Regina to make her believe that I am done with the villain crap.

"Psst! Killian! Over here!" a voice whispers to me.

I try to ignore it, but it persisted anyway.

"Killian! Come over here! I know how to help you convince Regina that you're trustworthy!" the voice whispers again.

I stop in my tracks and turn towards the voice.

"How do you know about that?" I ask. "Nobody else could have possibly heard that. It was just me and Regina there, nobody else."

I slowly get closer and closer to where the voice came from when an arm flashed out, grabbed me, and pulled me into the alleyway. I reached for my sword and tried to get this person off of my arm when they finally stepped into the dim light from the street light.

"August? What are you doing here at this time of night? It's dangerous out here, you could get hurt! At least let me walk you home." I whisper, trying to guide the small boy out of the alley.

"No. I want to help you get the towns approval. I know that they won't let you leave without proving that you're capable of staying on the good side. I know how to help you with that. Just follow me ok?" the kid tugs on my arm, guiding me farther and farther into the dark alleyway.

"Woah, kid, what are you doing? Let me take you home, this is really dangerous out here." I say trying to resist the small arm tugging me down a dark alley. I'm not scared or anything, it's just that I don't like the idea of a kid being out here alone. The kid didn't stop, however, just started walking faster, almost as if there was something he needed to get to or else it might leave. As August leads me down the roads of Storybrooke, I start feeling the sense of urgency.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going, mate? You're scaring me a bit." I say as he starts walking faster.

I get no response as we speed down the street. We finally get to a shed away from the rest of the town and August runs to the doors and throw them open, ushering me inside. I walk into the small shed, crouching down so I don't walk into the beams on the ceiling. August frantically searches around the small shed.

"Can I help you find something there kid?" I ask warily. I didn't know the kid as well as I would have liked, and I was starting to get kind of apprehensive about his actions.

"Shhh!" was the response. I sigh and wait as he continues throwing things around the shed, creating a lot of noise. All of a sudden, I hear what sounds like a little girl crying come from the corner of the shed. August and I both look at the source of the sound and he bolts to the corner and gently starts moving things away. He starts making a shushing noise and picks up a small girl, around the age of seven by the looks of it. August turns to me and motions for me to come forward.

"This is Emma," he whispers, "She's the savior. I was supposed to take care of her, but something's come up and I'm not able to keep her with me. She doesn't know anything about her past so make sure she never does find out. You'll have to ask Mother Superior to help you with protecting her but I'm sure you'll do fine. You're the best person I know to do this job. Not to mention the town will forgive you for everything you've done in your past. They'll respect you for being so responsible and diligent. I promise." And with that, he handed the now sleeping girl over to me and maneuvered around me, ducking out of the door and leaving me with a sleeping 7 year old girl in my arms and vague directions on how to take care of her. I turn and walk out of the shed, heading to Mother Superior to try and figure out what on earth I am supposed to do with Emma.


	3. Killian

“I’m sorry, but can you tell me again who assigned you to do this?” asks Mother Superior- or Ruel for those close to her-, pulling the covers over Emma.   
“August Booth. Marco’s kid” I respond as we leave the room. Reul shakes her head, sighing.   
“I don’t understand it. Why would he give her to you? You’re the one with the least amount of experience with children. I sure that there’s other ways to get the town’s approval.” she says. I nod and open the door to her office. We have been in the convent building for about an hour now, talking about what the best plan going forward was. So far, we have decided that it was best to keep Emma with me for the time being, and that Reul should wipe her memory of Storybrooke and plant false memories in their place. We also decided that it would be best for us to leave Storybrooke until she is old enough to fully embrace her role as the savior. The only problem was where we would go and how I would explain everything.   
“You know, I do have somewhere for you to go, but I would have to use my magic to disguise you and set up some connections to help you blend in. The rest is up to you, but from what I’ve heard of your acting skills, you’ll do fine.” she tells me after a few minutes of silence. I chuckle and nod, getting up to leave.   
“Oh, and Killian”, Ruel says, stopping me, “Let’s set up a meeting with an old friend of mine. He’ll help you get there. I’ll be in contact with you soon.”   
“What’s his name? I like to know people’s names before meeting them for the first time, makes things a little less awkward.” I ask, earning a smile in response.   
“His name is Grover Underwood, and he is from the same mythological world as your father.”


	4. Killian

*Flashback- 5 years ago*  
“I don’t know, man. I don’t think it’s going to work.” Grover says, voice slightly distorted by the phone.  
“Well, why not? We can totally pull it off it’s just a matter of how well we can do it. The only way for the council to determine that I’m worthy of redemption is if I stay with her. You’re the best protector I know, but I need to be there as well.” I argue, sliding the tray of cookies into the oven. I’m trying to impress my mom- yes she is my actual mother- by making cookies for her before she comes home. So far, I’m doing pretty well and I haven’t made a mess, which is quite surprising given my tendency to make a mess out of nothing.  
“What if something goes wrong? What if,- now this is a major what-if, someone figures out that you’re not actually twelve and everything is just a whole big lie so that you make sure that Annabeth is safe? That’s why I’m not so sure we can pull it off.” suggests Grover. I sigh and lean against the counter.  
“Dude, why don’t you just come over here and we’ll talk about it in person. We’re at our cabin in Montauk right now, so we can just talk without worrying about Gabe.” I tell him and hang up. We’ve been having the same conversation since he first took her to camp. We both knew that I wasn’t going to arrive at camp with her, but we couldn’t agree on when I should actually go to camp. It might be one of the safest places I know, but that doesn’t mean that it is 100% safe. The truth is, I just want to make sure that she’s safe and that she’s not going to run off somewhere and accidentally find Storybrooke. I want to show the town that I am responsible, that I can be good, and that I’m done with all of that stupid villain crap. If it was up to me, she would never go back, but Grover is adamant about bringing her back to Storybrooke when she’s 28 to fulfill Rumple’s prophecy. Personally, I think we should just keep her out of Maine and away from her life and her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, a lot of these chapters will have weird endings but thats only because i dont know what else to put in the chapter. i know that a lot of these are short, and they probably dont make much sense continuity wise, but im doing my best ok


	5. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods get to storybrooke

Thank the Gods that Jason wanted to drive because I would've crashed the car, I was so nervous. We were almost to Storybrooke and I almost wanted to tell Jason to pull over. I wasn't ready to bring Annabeth here yet. She isn't old enough yet to know the truth and I'm not quite sure how Regina will react when I bring the Savior back into town, especially since she had no idea that she even left in the first place. And Ruel- what would Ruel think? She had made it very clear not to let her come back until she was able to handle the truth. If Annabeth figures out who she is, I don't know what I would do. It was my job to make sure she doesn't find the truth and I failed. I'm just leading her right to it. I was jerked out of my thoughts when we passed the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. I didn't realize we would be able to find it, but apparently I was wrong.

"You ok?" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded and said I didn't realize we were already here. I looked around as we went farther into town and soon realized nothing had really changed since I was last here. Not that I had expected anything to change, the people here aren't the type who would change much in 10 years. I'm sure that the people themselves have changed and small little details here and there, but overall it's exactly the same. I see Granny's Diner up ahead and tell Jason to stop.

"Chiron said Granny can give us a place to stay." I lie, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"I don't think we should all go in. It might raise too much suspicion. One or two of us should go in to make it more normal." Piper said. After a minute of debate, we decided that I should be the one to go in. I was relieved and anxious all at once. As soon as I walk in they're going to bombard me with questions. I step out of the van anyway and make my way to the door. Luckily for me, only Ruby and Granny were there when I walked in. "Killian? Is that you?" Ruby says, coming around the counter to meet me. I nodded, bringing a finger to my lips in a silent way of telling her to keep it a secret that I am here.

"I'm here with some friends who don't know who I am." I tell her, and she nods, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a big hug. I smile, realizing for the first time that I never said goodbye to anyone here.

"Now, what can I do for you?" She says with a smile, stepping away from me.

"Well, we could use a place to stay, and maybe something to eat." I say, looking outside at the van that held my friends. She nods, writing it down like an order from a customer.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Not at the moment no. Now go fill my order" I say, shooing her away. She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked to the kitchen to tell Granny we're here. I stand there for a moment longer, looking around the diner and reliving the memories of when I was a resident of Storybrooke. Finally, I walked out of the diner to signal to my friends to come in and have something to eat.


	6. Percy

*the next day*

We walk down to the diner and I realize that we were the first customers of the day. I mentally cheer and sit at the bar.

"Guys this is Ruby. We're old friends from middle school." I lied, smiling at Ruby. Luckily, she got the memo and played along with me, as we laughed and talked with my friends, making them believe a total lie. It was calming to know that nobody questioned why I was here or who the people with me were, but I knew that they were going to ask once I was alone. After an hour or so of talking with Ruby, we say goodbye and head upstairs. I went into the room I shared with Annabeth to get my stuff together so that I'm prepared if we happen to come across a monster, however unlikely that chance may have been. Annabeth comes in after me and shuts the door.

"Percy, is there something that you're not telling me? You seemed nervous back there and I know for a fact that you did not know that girl in middle school. You would have talked about her more. Is everything ok?", she asks. I freeze. I knew I should have made up a more believable lie, but what else was I supposed to do? I finally get my bearings and look awkwardly in her general direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Everything's fine, and besides, didn't Chiron already tell us everything that we needed to know? If there was something else that was important, I'm sure he would have told us already." I know, it's not very believable but, hey, it got her off my case for a little while. I made up a lie that I was going to explore a little. The more lies I told the worse I felt, and the more aware I became of the possibility of everyone finding out So, I went off to Regina's mansion to see how the Queen- I mean the mayor- was doing. 

 

 

Soooo... this is not as bad as I thought it would be, even though its extremely over due. (Don't come at me i was busy!) Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (in like a year) but AP gov is a butt.


	7. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do summaries if you havent noticed yet woops

I knocked on the door to Regina's mansion and wait. Suddenly, the door swings open to reveal the Mayor herself, Regina Mills. I sheepishly smiled at her, rubbing the back of my neck. "Hey." I say (hush). She doesn't say anything, just slaps me across the face. Of course, Henry decided to walk downstairs at that moment. "Mom, who is it?" he asked. Regina stepped away, so he could see me rubbing my cheek. "Killian!" Henry exclaimed and tackled me in a hug. Why is this family so violent? Regina dragged me quite violently into the kitchen and sat me down. "Want a drink?" she asked. "Is it an apple drink? Or just alcohol?" I say sarcastically, earning a glare in response. She set a mug of rum in front of me and sat down, examining me as I took a drink. "I thought you had left to clean your life up, but then again you never said goodbye so I wouldn't know. Why did you come back though? And how long are you staying exactly?" I carefully explain our quest to her, making sure not to include too much. I don't know how much Regina knows and how much she has told Henry. When I was done, we sat in silence for a few minutes as they processed the information I just gave them. Finally, Regina spoke, breaking the silence. "So, you're telling us that your supervisor sent you here because we were supposedly in trouble?" I nod, mulling it over in my head. If they were in danger, everyone would have known that. Someone would have said something about that. But if they weren't in danger, then why did Chiron say that they were? We suddenly hear screams coming from outside and ran to the window to see what was happening. All I could see was a huge, dark storm cloud gradually covering the town. It looked ominously like the curse cloud that put us all here in the first place. I open the door and run outside, looking the cloud head-on. I debated trying to outrun it, but then decided that I should just wait for it so that I wouldn't leave my friends alone where ever they were going. I started going inside when the cloud finally reached us. I closed my eyes and braced myself against the strong winds. When I opened my eyes, we were on the floor of Regina's castle in the Enchanted Forest. Wait. We were in the Enchanted Forest. I started freaking out a little, because, let's face it, there is no logical way that I can explain this to Chiron. Regina must have sensed my distress, because she put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring nod. Annabeth was the first to speak. "Where are we and why are we dressed like this?" Regina and I shared a glance and sighed. This is not going to be fun for anyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i break the fourth wall so much it probably doesn't even exist anymore. anything in parens is another crack in the fourth wall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, where all of the fairy tale characters you have ever read about exist. For example, I'm Regina, also known as the Evil Queen from Snow White." I took a deep breath and bowed.   
"Captain Killian Jones at your service. I'm more commonly known as Captain Hook", I say, showing off my hook. At that moment, Charming and Snow decide to burst through the door, saving me from a bombardment of questions from my friends.   
"Regina, what kind of sick joke is this? What are you supposed to gain from sending us all back here?" He yelled.   
"Aye, mate, calm down, it's not her fault, I was with her when it happened. If you want someone to yell at go find our dear old friend the Dark One. I'm sure he'll have an answer for you." I tell him, walking past him to the corridor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and figure this out so that we can all get back home. Are you with me or not?" And with that, I turned and walked away, half expecting them to follow along. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps behind me and a whoosh. Nice to know Regina won't poof me anywhere if it meant we would get somewhere faster.   
"Care to explain, Captain?" an accusing voice says from behind me.   
"Explain what, love? I thought that Regina and Chiron had it all covered. There's not much else to say." I respond, turning around and spreading my arms wide, walking backwards for a few steps before turning back around and continuing to walk.   
"Listen, Perc, we just want to know why you didn't tell us you were a fairy tale character. Not the meaning of life." Leo says from somewhere behind me. I spin around and start walking backwards.   
"It's not like I could just come out and say, 'by the way, I'm Captain Hook'! I left Storybrooke for one reason, and that was to make sure I never came back, and I couldn't even manage that. Now, I drew you all into the Enchanted Forest, which is not somewhere you would want to be if you weren't one of us, and I've risked all our lives by simply walking away from that room. If you prefer to live, don't come with us. I'm sure Regina's henchmen would be more than happy to take care of you, and you'll be treated like royalty. If you don't, than be my guest and follow along. This is not a place for people who are content with living. Especially not if you are coming to see the Dark One. He rarely accepts visits from people of other realms." I turn back around just in time to push open the doors and walk outside. To my great relief, Regina was standing there, ready to poof us somewhere. We all join hands and next thing I know, we're standing in front of the Jolly Roger.   
"I thought you would prefer your ship over someone else's, Captain." says Regina as I take in the feeling of being back on my ship after 14 years of being away from it. I jumped behind the wheel and started shouting orders to my "crew" (if you could even call them that. Sure, my friends were on the Argo 2 for a while, but they didn't have to do much work.) and soaking in the feeling of the wind on my face.   
"Where to first, love?" I ask Regina, who is standing at the helm of the ship.   
"I would set us on course for his castle, but be prepared to make any necessary adjustments in case our friend decides to visit someone else." she calls over her shoulder. I nod and steer the ship in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin's castle, or as close as we could manage to get it. Sighing, I look around me at the people on board my ship with me and think about how on earth I was going to explain myself to Chiron and Ruel, but I quickly stop myself from thinking of the fairy. It's too painful to think about how disappointed she would be in me when she learns that I brought Annabeth back to Storybrooke-let alone the Enchanted Forest.


	9. Annabeth

I sat in the captain's quarters mulling over everything that happened in the past couple of days. Not only did we go to a town that wasn't even on the map, but we got sucked into a world where fairy tales were real, and it turns out that my boyfriend was one of them. And he never told me! I thought he was acting weird on the drive up and the whole time we were here, but I never suspected that he would be hiding something like that. I mean, how am I supposed to respond to that? 'Oh cool, you're the villain from my favorite fairy tale. That's not weird at all' doesn't seem to cut it. All this time, I was under the impression that he was a hero, not a villain. I guess I was wrong then. Suddenly the door opens and in walks the man himself.   
"Ah. Hello, love." he says, sitting down across from me and putting his feet up on the table. I look away, unable to make eye contact with him, and try to figure out exactly what I'm going to say.   
"So. Does this mean that you're the bad guy now? Because from what I remember, Captain Hook is the villain of Peter Pan." I say finally. He snorts and leans forward. "You only think that because they always switch up the fairy tales, so people hear what they want to hear. In fact, Pan is the most dangerous and straight up worst person that I have ever met. Alas, nobody wants to hear that the kid is a villain because the kid is who their children are supposed to look up to, not someone that they should be terrified of. But that's not how it is in real life. I will admit that I tend to switch sides depending on who gives me a better deal. But as of right now, I am not on the side of the villains. In fact, I don't even know who the villains in this place even are anymore." he says. I roll my eyes and sigh.   
"I assume that your dear friend the Dark One is a villain since you were so quick to lay the blame on him. What is going to stop you from striking up a deal with him?" I ask. He gives me a disgusted look and walks over to the side bar behind me.   
"For starters, he is the reason why I have a hook in the first place. We're sworn enemies. I would never even dream about making a deal with that crocodile unless it was absolutely necessary. And trust me, it rarely is.", he says as he pours himself a drink. "Second, I'm just as motivated as you are to get out of here and go home, so making a deal with the Dark One is not on my list of priorities. Asking him for a way back, sure. But not a deal. I leave that up to Regina." He offers me a glass and I shake my head.   
"I'm 17, remember? And I was hoping to ask you about Regina. You guys seem close. Is there something I should be worried about?". He just chuckled and shook his head, moving to the door.   
"The only thing that should concern you, love, is how to stay alive when we are meeting with the Dark One. Word is he has a pretty big price on your head, and for a very good reason too." And with that he walked out. Why would the Dark One want my head? How does he even know me? There's something he isn't telling me and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.


	10. Annabeth

We walked up to the castle as the great doors swing open to reveal a dark-haired woman in a baby blue dress. She seemed happy to see our little caravan and ran up to meet the woman from earlier. 

"Snow! It's so good to see you!" the first woman said, giving the second woman-Snow- a big hug. 

"Come on in! Rumple was expecting you. I'll make you some tea." She said ushering us inside. I stood there confused for a moment, thinking about what the woman had said. She seemed to be awfully familiar, if not friendly with this "Rumple". Who even is that? I thought we were meeting the unnamed Dark One. Not an apparently friendly "Rumple". We started walking into the castle when I decided to ask Regina who this "Rumple" is.

"Um, can I ask a question?" I quietly ask the older woman next to me. She nods and leans in, clearly understanding my need to be quiet. "This might sound weird and stupid but who is the person we are supposed to be meeting? I was under the impression that the Dark One didn't have a name, but the woman just said something about a Rumple. This is all really confusing me." I ask her, earning a little smile in response. 

"The Dark One's name is Rumpelstiltskin. He is a very powerful sorcerer and is very interested in your head. I would suggest staying near your friends for safety. There's no telling what he will do to ensure that he gets what he wants." She tells me as we step inside. I take a look around and my mouth drops open in shock. The place is huge! I almost forgot about what Percy- no Killian- my boyfriend had said about our host having a price on my head. We made our way to a huge room with a huge table in the middle. I looked down the table and found myself making eye contact to a greenish-gold creature. I took another look and I realized that it was the Dark One himself. 

"I see you've finally come. Took you long enough to actually get here. I expected you to at least use magic Regina. Or are you too out of practice from spending so long in your precious town? " Regina opened her mouth and started forward when Snow stepped in front of her, Killian and Charming put their arms in front of her, and the kid grabbed her arm. Why does it take so many people to restrain her? And why does she need to be restrained in the first place? 

"Listen, Rumple. All we need is to figure out how to leave and get these people home. Not a fight. Please." Said Snow. 

"And if I give you this way out, what will I get from it?" he asks, looking me in the eyes. I gulp and take a step back, trying my best to stay behind the dark-haired woman. 

"Now, that depends on what you want, mate. We won't give you anything that you don't need." Killian says, stepping forward to stand next to Snow, blocking his view of me. 

"You know what I want, captain. And you all are not going anywhere until I get it." the Dark one said, snapping his fingers. And with that, a cloud of smoke surrounded us, getting into our lungs and choking us. When the smoke cleared, we were in the middle of the forest somewhere, and neither Rumple nor the dark-haired woman were anywhere in sight.


	11. Killian

We're in Neverland. Again. All because of me and my big stupid mouth saying things I shouldn't. Of course he needs Annabeth. She's the bloody savior. What would he not need with her? If I didn't say anything in the first place, maybe we wouldn't be in bloody Neverland risking life and limb to get home. But what if someone doesn't make it home? The blame would be on me, I was the one who had to say something stupid and land us here, and besides, I was their protector. Is this what Grover has to deal with? The constant stress of making sure everyone gets out alive, and dealing with the constant guilt if someone doesn't? When I was assigned to protect Annabeth by Pinocchio, I had leaped at the opportunity to do so. I was so excited to be trusted with something like this and finally be forgiven for my villainous ways, and I let my excitement take over me. Ruel had said not to let her know that I was protecting her, and to act like I had no idea what she meant when she said something so I could make sure that everyone believed I was a clueless teenager. When she fell of the cliff with Dr. Thorne, I was so worried that I had failed to do one, simple task. Then, when I saw the Hunters brochure in her backpack, I panicked because there is no way that I would be able to protect her then. During the Titan war, when she got hurt, I had prayed desperately for the Gods to make her better because I didn't want to explain to her father that I was responsible for the death of his daughter and the love of my life. Tartarus was awful for me because there was no possible way for me to even ensure that we would make it through the day. All I wanted to do was prove myself to my peers in Storybrooke, and now I'm sure that they all blame me for getting her into a mess that I'm not sure I can get her out of. Now that I'm thinking about it, they probably don't even know who she is. If they don't know who she is, than they won't blame me for getting her in this mess. Now all I have to do is make sure that they don't find out.


End file.
